Veiller
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Make the veiller: do francês cajun, passar a noite conversando com os amigos. / Veiller: do francês, cuidar, zelar, tomar conta. (2016)


**Veiller**

Make the _veiller_: do francês cajun, passar a noite conversando com os amigos. / _Veiller_: do francês, cuidar, zelar, tomar conta.

* * *

"_I'll be your morning bright _

_goodnight _

_shadow machine"_

(Paul, Big Thief)

**.**

Havia um bêbado escorado no balcão. Outro tinha o chapéu sobre o rosto e se reclinava na cadeira pouco confiável de madeira. Na frente deste, um homem repousava a cabeça sobre a mesa usando o braço de descanso. Duas prostitutas vagavam pelo saloon, a oportunidade de trabalho há muito perdida. Atrás do balcão, um homem parecia repensar minuciosamente as escolhas que fizera na vida.

Era esse o público que Goodnight acreditou ser apropriado para a sua apresentação. Sem dizer nada, ele tomou o que restava do whisky em seu copo e cambaleou até o piano abandonado no canto do saloon. Era um instrumento feio, puído nas pernas, amarelado nos dentes, meio que escorado na parede como se também estivesse embriagado. Porém Goodnight o tratou como um velho amigo, querido e familiar.

Sem ter uma tampa do teclado para abrir, o homem passou suavemente a mão pelas teclas sem fazer barulho algum. Não havia poeira, mas também não existia capricho no jeito em que andavam tratando-o. Com um gracejo, fingindo afastar a cauda longa de um fraque, Goodnight direcionou um olhar para o outro lado do salão.

A passagem de Billly e Goodnight por aquela cidadezinha de todo modo pacata fora planejada para ser discreta e rápida. Sem incidentes e definitivamente sem exibicionismo. Nada de "Apenas um tiro, senhor Robicheaux. Pelos bons tempos.". Da última vez que isso acontecera, Goodnight passou a ver fantasmas em cada lampião ao alcance de sua vista. Beber até o anoitecer, passar a noite em uma espelunca qualquer e partir antes que as perguntas começassem a serem feitas.

Agora, no entanto, Billy receou que seus planos estivessem comprometidos. Uma brincadeira desafinada e alguns homens iriam querer arrumar confusão contra o infeliz pianista. Goodnight seria obrigado a revelar quem era para ganhar simpatia e logo todos naquele buraco esquecido por Deus estariam esperando por histórias e memórias de guerra, sem se quer imaginarem os fantasmas que estas invocavam.

Observou Goodnight casualmente, sem parecer que esperasse por um concerto. Talvez isto o dissuadisse. Dificilmente. Com um olhar espirituoso, como se ousasse Billy a desafiá-lo, Robicheaux levantou um dos cantos da boca. Billy apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em resposta.

Os dedos de atirador deslizaram pelo teclado do piano. Suaves como um passeio ao pôr-do-sol, gentis como a primeira noite com a amada. A melodia era melancólica mas bonita, uma das prostitutas escondeu o rosto atrás do leque, a outra se manteve estática salvo a mão que afagava as costas soluçantes da companheira. O homem acordado no bar agora parecia uma pintura, como se a música pudesse ser vista, um servindo de complemento para o outro.

Billy não sabia que Goodnight tocava piano. Deveria ter imaginado, de algum modo. Era um detalhe que se encaixava, fazia sentido. Não com o Anjo da Morte, mas com o homem que declamava poesias sem descanso e tinha sempre uma prosa na ponta da língua. Será que a infância dele fora assim? Uma hora sentado à frente do piano com a mãe, outra caçando aves com o pai? Ou passando a tarde na companhia da avó em sua biblioteca particular enquanto mais tarde teria mais aulas com o rifle do avô? O maior exemplo da ambiguidade da alma de um homem, capaz de ser sensível e também capaz de ser atroz.

Sem saber muito bem o porquê, Billy se levantou e puxou uma cadeira para perto do piano. Goody o recepcionou com um sorriso, o brilho do dente de ouro escapando por entre os lábios. Dedilhou uma musiquinha dançante, mas esta logo morreu.

\- Talvez devêssemos repensar nossa estratégia para ganhar dinheiro.

Goodnight riu, muito embora balançasse a cabeça. - Os filhos de um sapateiro sempre andam descalços.

Não disse nada mais por um tempo, apenas continuou encarando o piano, um fantasma de sorriso sobre os lábios.

\- Minha babá costumava se sentar junto de mim ao piano todo o dia. Ela também cuidava dos meus calos e dos machucados feitos pela régua de madeira. - a pequena careta cômica de Billy fez Goodnight sorrir. - Ela dizia que gostava de me ouvir tocar.

Um silêncio reflexivo se instaurou. Os olhos anuviados de Robicheaux estavam fixos em um passado longínquo e Billy ficou à vontade para se escorar na parede junto com o piano. A mulher outrora aos prantos já tinha se acalmado quando Goodnight se espreguiçou ruidosamente.

\- Minha mama costumava dizer que também prezava por essa minha erudita destreza - disse, como se não houvesse se interrompido momentos atrás -, mas ela nunca me escutava por mais de alguns minutos.

O dedilhado agora ecoava uma melodia preguiçosa.

\- Eu ficava furioso, o _p'tit boug¹_ vaidoso que eu era. Você tinha que ver, Billy. Eu corria pela casa, gritando. Pegava a espingarda de meu pai e atirava nos espantalhos na plantação. Mama ficava furiosa quando meu pai gargalhava para a casa toda ouvir em vez de me repreender. Ele dizia que esses momentos eram sua _joie de vivre²_. - Goodnight foi envolvido por uma aura saudosa, de simplicidade e conforto, com um sorriso de moleque escapando pelos cantos da boca.

"Mas ele também cochilava após uma música ou outra. Numa tarde, me ensinava uma música de seu deleite e dias depois pedia para escutar. Não durava até o final do segundo movimento.

"Só _Mamie³_. _Mamie_ se mantinha sempre ao meu lado, infatigável. Era a minha plateia de uma pessoa só."

Mesmo sem ter uma gota alcoólica no organismo, Billy se sentiu relaxado. A arma não parecia pesar no coldre, as mãos não queriam reagir a movimentações aleatórias.

\- E o que aconteceu? Com a sua babá? - completou ao perceber o olhar vago de Goody.

Talvez não fosse a melhor pergunta a ser feita.

_\- Pauvre bête__⁴_. – a voz saiu baixa, quase um suspiro, se não pesasse de tanto remorso. - Um dia as plantações de meu pai arderam. Foi logo no começo dos confrontos. Eram os meus últimos dias na fazenda. Tudo pegava fogo. - o reflexo das lamparinas brilharam nos olhos de Goodnight. - Eu dei o tiro que atravessou a testa do incendiário. Bem aqui. _Mamie_ faleceu poucas semanas depois, me disseram. De desgosto. Nunca soube se foi por minha causa ou pelo neto dela que eu matei.

A melodia parou. As mãos de Goodnight repousavam sobre as teclas, mas não se moviam. Como se ele estivesse no alto de uma colina esperando o momento perfeito para um tiro.

Billy observou o suor brotar nas têmporas dele. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Só queria afastá-lo da beira daquele precipício. Uma cerração feita de silêncio deslizou pelo salão, gelada e espessa, enquanto os dedos ágeis de Billy enrolavam dois cigarros. Acendeu ambos entres os lábios e passou um para Goody. As mãos dele tremiam. Deu duas longas tragadas antes de perguntar:

\- A música que aquele velho tocava em San Antonio. Você conhece?

\- Hm?

\- Aquela que tocava antes da briga.

\- Ah, sim. - Goodnight tomou uns segundos para pensar. - Era um blues. Começa assim…

O saloon não fechou para a noite. O dono do estabelecimento uma hora acordou de seu sono, físico e mental, e desapareceu por uma porta, mas não se incomodou em expulsar os remanescentes. As prostitutas se recolheram um pouco antes, cochichando sobre o pianista e seu companheiro. Um bêbado ficou por lá, os outros cambalearam madrugada a dentro.

Goodnight tocou e cantou a noite inteira, baladas lamentosas e bucólicas, algumas modas alegres, embriagadas. Billy buscou uma garrafa de whisky e a colocou sobre a madeira arruinada do piano, agora seu amigo em comum. Quando Robicheaux voltava sua atenção para Billy, lá estava ele. Ele não cantava, não balançava o corpo no ritmo da música, mas também não cochilara uma única vez. Algumas vezes, Goody lançava um olhar furtivo e esperava vê-lo cedendo. Antecipando a decepção, procurando por ela como se merecesse. Billy o pegava no flagra, entre uma passada e outra do cigarro. Goodnight sorria e o dente de ouro brilhava à luz das lamparinas, um brilho de sol caloroso. Billy sorria também. Sentia-se uma mariposa na noite.

Goodnight e Billy foram embora antes do sol nascer, um pouquinho antes dele se arriscar no horizonte. Como fantasmas. Duas aparições que seriam comentadas por aqueles presentes no saloon nos dias que viriam com um toque de sobrenatural.

* * *

¹ _P'boug_ \- do francês cajun, meninho.

² _Joie de vivre _\- do francês cajun, literalmente: alegria de viver. Define o senso de humor da cultura cajun.

³ _Mamie - mamie nounou_ significa uma babá idosa, no estilo vovó babá. Então deixei _mamie _como sendo o jeito que o Goody a chama informalmente. Espero que eu não tenha errado na tradução.

⁴ _Pauvre bête -_ do francês cajun, pobre coitada.

* * *

**N./A.: Morte aos confederados! **

**A não ser se for o Goody.**

**Uma pequena fic que ninguém vai ler para um fandom que ninguém se importa. Mas que não me deixou dormir até ser posta no papel. Espero que gostem.**

**Não foi revisada.**


End file.
